The Night Blights
are the primary and titular antagonists of Night Blights. According to the menu's book, they are only active at night. Appearance Night Blights are small, shadowy creatures, seen primarily in silhouette. They have humanoid bodies with long, spindly fingers, and stocky, feline feet, both tipped with sharp, white claws. Their fur is short and black, and covers their entire body, except for the inside of their curved, doglike ears, which are a dark teal hue. Their most striking features are their round, white, glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth. Behavior Though visually similar, each Night Blight behaves in a different fashion depending on its method of entering the house or hiding spot. When Night Blights escape, they stalk the player around the house, hiding around corners and at the top of the stairs. In general, all Night Blights move more quickly on later days. Monday ;Beds :Night Blights under the beds will wake up and start moving forward when they become too hungry. They can be satisfied by being fed one of the various toys around the house. ;Wardrobes & Refrigerator :Night Blights hiding in Wardrobes and the Fridge will slowly open the door from the inside. They must be sealed back into their respective hiding spot by closing the door on them. Tuesday ;Brother's Crib :A Night Blight will slowly drop towards the Player's little brother's crib. When the baby starts crying, the Night Blight must be chased away by spinning the mobile. Failure to do so allows the Night Blight to kill the baby, resulting in a game over. ;Garage :Many Night Blights will attempt to open the garage door and enter the house. This can be stopped by pressing the large, red button to close the garage door. Wednesday ;Fireplace :The fireplace must be kept lit with the bellows. If the fire dies out, a new Night Blight begins stalking the player around the house. ;Toilet :A Night Blight will attempt to crawl out of the toilet. It must be flushed or it will begin to stalk the player. Thursday ;Plants :Night Blights will now hide inside plants around the house, blocking off shortcuts. ;Air Vents :A Night Blight will crawl out of the Air Vents. Listen for the distinctive scratching sounds and look for eyes in the vents. Friday ;Attic :An extra wardrobe inside the attic becomes unlocked on this night. Saturday The player must now collect items to build a Blightbuster gun. Look around the house and place all of the items in the chest before 7 AM. The family must be continue to be guarded during this, just like the previous nights. Sunday Using the newly built Blightbuster gun, hunt down Night Blights by firing glow sticks which are scattered across the house. On this night, it is not necessary to follow through with the usual protection tactics, such as feeding Night Blights toys or closing wardrobes. Survival Mode The player must now survive for as long as possible, with increasing difficulty as the night continues. Tips Night Blights that hide under the beds will tell you when they are hungry. Pay attention to what they say, as that indicates which bed has the hungry Night Blight. "Feed me." - Parents' Bedroom "Hungry." - Sister's Bedroom Should a Blight escape, then they will wait around corners. If you hear breathing from around the corner, then wait for the Night Blight to leave before going through. The Fireplace is the only hiding place without a sound cue, so check it whenever you can. Blights can still appear on the stairs when none of them have escaped, so always look up while going up them. The Wardrobe in the Attic opens slower than the others. Gallery Blight1.png Blight5.png Crawler.png|A Crawler. Brute.png|A Brute. Blight4.png Blight3.png Category:Characters Errors *When the Night Blights jumpscare you, they can clip through walls. *When the Night Blights go up either of the beds, their limbs don’t move.